


I Was Actually A Teenage Abomination

by Blitzpie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abomination, Abomination Amity, Dramedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Implied Cannibalism, Literal Gay Disaster Amity, Rating May Change, Read description for warnings, Venom AU, Vomiting, Walks the fine line between cringe funny and cringe emo, lots of warnings because it is a venom au, may contain character death, oblivious luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzpie/pseuds/Blitzpie
Summary: Luz Noceda and Amity Blight have been spending a lot of time together lately. Almost too much time together. In fact, they've spent so much time together that top student Amity Blight neglected her studies.Amity Blight looks for a way to ace an unexpected Abomination exam and gets much more than she bargained for.Luz Noceda realizes her feelings for Amity Blight at exactly the wrong moment.Amity Blight Venom Au based off of the 2018 Venom film. As such, this fanfic is intended to walk the intersection between serious, cringe and dark comedy very finely. There will be no sexual content or graphic depictions of violence in this, as well as no extreme language, but I've bumped the rating up to Teen because Venom, y'know, eats people. As such, do not read if you are sensitive to topics such as cannibalism, death, minor injuries and blood, vomiting, ect.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	I Was Actually A Teenage Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> A word on the notation used in this fanfic-  
> 'Dialogue written like this is a text'  
> Dialogue in italics is the main character thinking.  
> Dialogue in bold is the THING speaking. Only the main character can hear it.

Amity could not have known that her first crush would lead to the complete and total destruction of her life as she knew it. How could she have? 

Luz was just an adorable human that had burst into her life, and although annoying, her antics had already improved her life tenfold. 

Thanks to her, Amity had begun to repair her relationship with Willow. She was able to distance herself from Bosha and Skara, something she hadn’t been brave enough to do herself, and Luz had helped end the feud between her and her older siblings, Edric and Emira. 

Luz had changed her more than she wanted to admit. Every emotion she had buried so deep was coming loose, like Luz had pulled on the stitching of her heart and let all of Amity’s softness come out. 

Amity suddenly felt bad for Willow, and detested Bosha’s cruel behavior. Instead of letting Luz face Grom alone, empathy overtook her, and Amity stepped in front of Grom. Worst of all, she had begun to care about someone- value someone’s life more than her own reputation- and that person was the human, Luz. Who knew that one little human could undo years of Blight household training? 

All of this led to Amity spending time with the human, Luz, more often than not. Which was why they were spending time together now. 

Amity and Luz sit in Luz’s bedroom at the Owl House. Light creeps in through the window and illuminates the attic space in a pleasing orange hue. Small bits of dust float in the air.

It had been some time since Luz had arrived at the Boiling Isles, and her room displayed that easily. Doodles of Azura and co. covered the walls, along with an official Azura poster and some fairy lights. Hundreds of possible glyphs also decorated the walls, with several crumpled failures on the floor. Eda had finally bought Luz a mattress to sleep on, and gave her a pillow. The pillow was very long and featured a gruff looking human with a ribbon tied to his head and an eyepatch. 

Amity found human things odd, to say the least. 

Except for one particular human. 

Luz was excitingly drawing the newest Glyph she had almost mastered: the Abomination Glyph.

Luz’s hand-me-down scroll from Eda floated nearby. It played the video Luz was using for a reference on loop: a video of Amity casting an abomination spell.

Amity was peering over her shoulder as she drew, feeling hot. 

_ ‘Why, oh, why did we have to sit this close!?’ _

Amity knew she should have turned the human down when she asked her to come over after school. Being alone with her crush could only result in embarrassment for the young Blight. 

She had this thought in mind when Luz approached her after class. However, as she had looked into Luz’s big, excited eyes, the stammered “Y-Yes” had already passed her lips. 

“And there!” Luz presses down on the finished drawing, which resembled an abomination with spread arms and legs inside of a circle. 

A small, sentient purple blob bubbles out of the paper.

“I’m still working out the kinks, but there he is! My first abomination! What do you think, Amity?” 

“You’re perfect. I-I- mean, IT’s perfect! It’s a perfect start!” Amity barely stammers out the whole sentence. 

_ Great job, top student. You can’t even form a sentence around her. _

“Thanks, Amity! I can’t wait to teach this one to Eda. It means a lot coming from you. You know, top student and all.” Luz elbows Amity and grins.

“I-I’m flattered, but I’m hardly good at it, haha! Just y’know-“‘ Amity tucks a strand of hair back behind her ear. Her face remains a permanent shade of red. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re plenty talented! We’ll both ace that exam tomorrow!”

“... did you just say the abomination exam is tomorrow?” Amity’s eyes widen. 

“Yeah? Why?” The clueless human cocked her head, confused.

“I gotta go!” Amity leaps up and leaves in a hurry.

“Wait!” 

Luz chases after her, but stops once she reaches the forest. The green haired witch was gone from sight.

~~~~

Amity had ran home to her bedroom, desperately needing to confirm the information Luz had just bombarded her with.

Amity frantically flips through the pages of her planner. She checks her entries for each day of the past two weeks.

_ How could I possibly forget to study!?  _

Well, she was supposed to study last week.

_ I was doing Azura book club with Luz after school. _

Sunday.

_ I snuck out to join Luz, Willow and Gus for a sleepover. _

Wednesday

_ Luz asked me if I wanted to listen to King teach about Demons.  _

Thursday 

_ That’s today. I came over so Luz could show me her new Glyph. _

Friday

The date was circled in the book, with ‘Abomination exam’ written in red ink in Amity’s cursive handwriting. 

_ Shoot! I completely forgot to study because I was with Luz!  _

Amity looks at the time. Her clock displays a time of 8:00 pm. 

_ I can study for four hours and still get six hours of sleep. Let’s do this. _

~Several Hours Later~

“Ugh, you stupid thing! What’s so hard about the command ‘pick up’?!” Amity shouts impatiently.

The abomination simply stands there, dripping with purple goo. It’s non-emotive face is unchanging. 

“I have no time left! I- I-“

Amity feels her heart rate increase and her breathing begin to get heavy. She  _ can’t  _ fail this exam. If her reputation decreased any more, Mom and Dad would-

Her scroll buzzes. She looks at the message.

_ It’s Luz.  _

‘Are you okay? You left in a hurry.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine! Did you figure out the Glyph?’ 

‘Sure did! Check it out! :3’

Luz sends a video through the Penstagram app. 

Amity views the video. 

It’s a shaky feed of Luz’s hand drawing the Abomination Glyph, and a fully formed mini abomination popping out. 

‘Sorry it’s shaky! I filmed it with my left hand! LOL’ 

‘Your abomination looks great, Luz.’

_ Her abomination does look great… wait a moment. _

_ That gives me an idea.  _

Amity grabs a pen and some ink, and begins to draw on her wrist. She pauses the shaky video so that she can see the glyph more clearly.

_ Damn, drawing a perfect circle is harder than I thought! _

The finished abomination Glyph glistens on the inside of her wrist. 

_ If glyphs can help a nonwitch do magic, then it can certainly help this witch do her magic.  _

Amity taps her wrist. 

~~~~

“Our lead story will be on after these messages.”

FTZZZ! 

_ Ugh… what..? _

Amity feels like she was dismantled and put back together by a mad scientist who’d never seen a witch before. After that horrible noise, she was slowly rebooting. 

The first sense Amity regains is smell. She  _ smells  _ absolutely awful. It reeks of rotten apple blood and witch blood and well, other garbage.

The next is pain. Lots and lots of pain. Her head throbbed and her stomach squirmed. Amity can only assume that this is what a hangover feels like. 

Amity twitches her fingers and limbs to be sure they were still intact. Thankfully, all her extremities were still attached to her and in working order. 

Finally, Amity peels open her eyelids to find that she is, indeed, in a pile of trash, in a trash bin outside the  _ Ravenous Raven _ , a local restaurant. 

Her eyes settle on a cracked oracle glass that also resides in the bin. 

_ That THING must be the source of the noise.  _

“Owner of local restaurant-“ The sound fizzles and pops. “Missing.” It loses connection, and begins spouting ear-piercing beeps and bloops. 

The screeching… it was AWFUL! 

Amity manages to drag an arm over to the offending object. She puts her hand around it and grips it tightly. 

The orb creaks and pops. Amity applies more pressure. She watches her black fingernails dig into the offending object. 

_ Just shut up already! _

Another pop, and the orb was no longer in her hand. Bits of purple, white and red now coat her palm.

Amity looks out towards the street. Passerby avert their eyes. 

_ How did I make it all the way into town..?  _

Looking around further, she finds that she is also covered in trash, and the sleeve of her Hexside uniform is pulled up to reveal the abomination symbol. 

The symbol is burned into her wrist. 

“Oh. My. Titan. What is going on here!?”

_ Bosha.  _

Amity quickly pulls down her uniform sleeve.

“My goodness, when I told you to stop hanging out with those trashy losers, I didn’t think you’d start hanging out with actual garbage!” Bosha laughs cruelly.

Amity could not try to understand actual words right now. The sounds entered her brain garbled, barely understandable. The best she can do is beg and hope Bosha will help her. 

“Shut up and help me out, Bosha!” 

Amity plucks the banana peel off her head and tosses it at the triclops. 

Bosha sidesteps, and the banana peel slaps onto the sidewalk. 

“Sorry Amity, but that’s… disgusting. I will get a pic, though!” 

Bosha snaps a picture of Amity with her scroll.

The bright flash feels like daggers to her eyeballs, but it wakes her up enough to realize what’s going on.

_ If she posts that image I’ll be ruined!  _

“Bosha, don’t you DARE-!” 

“It’s posted! By the way, school starts in 30 minutes. You should probably get a move on.” Bosha exits with a small chuckle. 

“Uuuuughhh!!!” Amity attempts to crawl to the edge of the trash bin, which seems to be about as effective as trying to wade through an egg pit. Every movement barely moves her forward.

She finally grabs the edge and pulls herself out.

Several cans and unidentifiable food trash come with her.

_ I have no time to go home and change before the test! Aaaaaggh-!!! _

Amity takes off in the direction of Hexside. 

~~~~~~~

Amity runs into the abomination classroom just as the bell rings. 

Running over a mile did nothing to settle her sour stomach, and her head still pounded. However, she was still able to paste on her indifferent facade as per normal. 

This did not remedy the fact that she still smelled like a dumpster, and felt like one. 

“Miss Blight? Are you alright? You don’t look well.” The professor asked, seeming genuinely concerned. 

“Of course, sir. Just running a little late today, is all.” Amity gave a normal, composed response. 

_ So far, so good.  _

“If you insist. Please take a seat and begin the exam.”

This particular exam was a performance examination. You had to cast the Abomination spell, and give your abomination commands when instructed. 

“All right students. Summon your abominations.”

Amity draws a spell circle confidently. Unfortunately for her, the purple circle drifts away without effect.

_ What? What just happened?!? _

Amity draws another circle. And another. And another. 

_ Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!  _

Amity feels the bile rise in her throat. 

“Miss Blight? What’s the problem?”

“Gotta go!!!” Amity runs out the door and into the school halls.

Her eyes dart back and forth frantically. At last, she locks on to a nearby trash can. 

Amity grips the sides and unceremoniously empties the contents of her stomach. 

Normally, one would not analyze their own vomit. But Amity’s was entirely purple, and it kept coming. 

Eventually, the source of the irritation ejects itself. 

_ Is that… a broken pair of glasses?!? _

The school’s oracle ball begins running a news report. 

Gus’s dad, Perry Porter, does the reporting. A red “Breaking News” banner flashes across the bottom of the screen.

“Perry Porter here with today’s breaking news! The Emperor’s Coven revealed more information about the missing witch report. Turns out that signs of a break in were found at the  _ Ravenous Raven.  _ There is purple goo everywhere, as well as food scraps and signs of a struggle. Currently, the suspect is unknown. Here is a picture of the missing owner. Contact the Emperor’s Coven with any information.”

A picture appears in the glass. An older male witch with a pair of aviator glasses appears on the screen.

Amity slowly turns to face the pair of glasses in the purple muck.

A matching pair of brown-rimmed glasses rests in the bottom of the trash can. 

_ No… no, no no! It has to be a coincidence! _

**There is no such thing.**

“Who said that?!” Amity looks left and right. The hallways were deserted. 

**Me.**

The purple blob inside the trash can lurches at her. 

It connects with the rune on her wrist and re-enters her, seemingly absorbing into her skin.

“What are you doing!?”

**We are… bonded. Without each other, we will perish.**

“I think not!!!”

Amity attempts a banishment spell. It fizzles away.

“STOP EATING MY MAGIC!!!” Amity shouts at the abomination inside her. 

**Your anger is useless. We are hungry. Consume.**

Amity realized that the… thing… was right. She felt hungrier than she had in her entire life. Honestly, the whole living parasite in her body thing became a secondary problem. She felt starved To the point where she felt tempted to pick through the trash before her-

_ No, absolutely not. Hold it together.  _

She heads towards the cafeteria. The hallways are clear, thankfully. Her footsteps echo in the large marble halls. 

Until she runs into Luz, that is. Amity feels her heartbeat quicken. She was always excited to see Luz whenever that adorable human was around. That excitement begins to turn into panic as she realizes she’s approaching her crush covered in literal garbage.

“Oh, Amity! I was on my way to check on you. I saw Bosha’s photo and I-“

Luz’s rambling was drowned out by the abomination speaking in her head.

**Perfect, a morsel has delivered itself to us. Consume it now!**

“No, no, no! Absolutely not!” Amity wipes the drool coming from her mouth. “No more eating people!”

“Uh, Amity? Who are you talking to?” 

“N-nobody! Luz, give me your lunch, right now!”

“Huh, why?” 

“I said NOW!” Amity turns away and punches the lockers. A purple goop surrounds and enlarges her fist, giving her one large purple arm. The locker crumples like a tin can. 

Luz scrambles over with the requested bag. She is clearly shocked by the sudden outburst. 

“Uh, Amity?” 

Amity feels herself losing consciousness to the abomination. Her head transforms, and she eats the lunch bag whole.

“W-woah, that curse looks pretty serious-!“ Luz exclaims.

The thing that used to be Amity turns around, showing a goopy face with lifeless green eyes. 

It reaches for Luz.

"Eep!! Amity I know you're hungry but don't you think there are better options than me?!" Luz lunges out of the way, but Abomination Amity doesn't seem to be slowing.

"C'mon Amity it's me! Luz the human, remember, we went to Grom together? We played grudgby together and you broke your leg?!" The lifeless green eyes seemed to brighten and Amity seemed to be actively restraining herself from lunging at Luz.

Luz thought quickly, trying to think of something to break Amity out of it. 

"Oh, I know! Amity, remember this?" She got out some paper and pencil and started drawing on the ground. Activating the glyph a little ball of light floated between them.

The abomination's eyes squeeze shut at the light and soon Amity returns. She falls over almost immediately. 

Luz catches her. “Amity!!”

“Luz, I need food. N-now.” Amity begged weakly. She felt wrong, being so openly weak, not to mention asking for help. Her parents were going to kill her.

“You got it, boss!” Luz princess carries the garbage-covered student to the cafeteria.

~~~~

Luz watches as Amity shovels vast quantities of cold school lunches into her mouth. It’s only somewhat horrifying. 

The lunch lady, a grumpy manticore, is pinned to the wall with one of Luz’s ice glyphs. She does not seem pleased.

“Amity, the lunch lady is only going to stay frozen for so long. We should get going.” Luz places a hand on Amity’s shoulder. 

_ Eep! She’s touching me! _

The reminder of her crush’s presence shocks Amity back to reality. 

“I… guh, okay.” Amity stands, and looks at her reflection in a nearby window. 

The Amity Blight in the window stared back at her. She was covered in food scraps, purple abomination goo, and garbage. She had lost her hair tie at some point, so her dark green hair hung loosely in her face. 

_ I don’t want Luz to see me like this anymore! _

Amity realized painfully. Nobody was supposed to see her like this, let alone the only person that mattered to her. 

**Then we should eat her!**

“Absolutely not!!! Luz, you have to leave, now!” Amity winces at the fact that she once again responded to the abomination inside her head. 

“Amity, I’m not leaving you like this! I’m your friend, you can trust me!” Luz pleaded with the girl. 

“I’m going home!” 

“We should go to the owl house, some of Eda’s potion is there, it could help-“

“Leave me alone!!!” Amity shouts. She bares her fangs, the sharp teeth on clear display. 

Luz is shocked. Her eyes shined. It seems she was tearing up. She steps back, and then turns around and leaves.

A pit forms in Amity’s stomach. 

Amity had no time to dwell on those feelings, as students had started entering the cafeteria, drawn to the sound of the calamity. She left out the nearest emergency exit, and took the back roads back to the Blight Manor. 

Thankfully, the Thing inside her head remained silent. It seems she had shut it up for now. 

Amity passes by the iron gate and walks up the path to her house. She pushes open the door. It opens slowly with an ominous creek.

_ Of course they’ve already heard about what’s happened.  _

Mr. and Mrs. Blight tower over their young daughter. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a passion project of mine for several weeks now. I am unsure how to continue the fanfic, as I fear the next logical step for the story would include some major character death. Please let me know in the comments if you think I should continue this fanfic, and if major character death would be taking it too far.


End file.
